Let Sleeping Dogs Lie or Shoot It
by Jessica Kesler
Summary: Adrian has returned to Charming after fourteen years. The last time she lived there was when she was thirteen. What has happened in the fourteen years she has been gone, and what will happen when she returns? Rated M for everything
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

**Let Sleeping Dogs Lie or Shoot It**

_Hi, everyone! :D So, I am a huge fan of SOA and that is what has led me to write _Let Sleeping Dogs Lie or Shoot It_. This story is going to be rated M for sex, violence, gore, language, drugs, and whatever else you can think of and is set before the series begins. _

_Here's a little helpful info: Adrian's childhood home is next to the Teller's. In this story, the home of John and Gemma is the house that Jax owns. This is placed before he's married to Wendy or pregnant with Abel. It's pretty much the beginning of their relationship. Jax has been in jail already and has been out for three months._

_Summary: Adrianna Springs grew up in Charming, California. She lived next door to the Tellers, and she was best friends with Jackson Teller until she was thirteen and moved away. Her mom overdosed on crank, and after that everything went to shit. Her dad moved her and her older brother to Texas where he developed a drinking problem and the kids got taken away. Now, Adrian has returned to Charming fourteen years later to live with her aunt, Josephina. What will happen when she finds that her childhood friend has joined the same motorcycle gang his father was in? _

**Chapter One**

Coming Home

"_No matter how hard we try, at some point we always return home. We can run and run, but our demons come back to haunt us. I try to bury my past, to forget about it. It didn't work. I was foolish to try." -Adrian Springs_

Trees zoomed by. _Swoosh. Swoosh._ The rhythm was soothing. The sun beat down, and Adrian was grateful that she had gotten her car's AC fixed the week before. She had been driving for over three days now, and she knew her destination wasn't much farther away. As she grew closer and closer, her anxiety grew. It had been fourteen years since she seen this place. Since her mother had died. Since her life had turned upside down and not for the better. She gripped the steering wheel, her knuckles turning white. The only reason why she was coming back was because her aunt Josephina had moved into their old family home, and she was lonely or something like that. Adrian didn't know the reason, and she didn't want to. Maybe she had her own reasons. It was time to face her inner demons, no matter how nasty they were.

_Welcome to Charming City. The name says it all_.

Adrian swallowed the knot in her throat as she drove into the valley. It didn't surprise her that the town hadn't really changed. Yeah, there were new shops and a few new buildings, but besides that it was all the same. She drove down main street, recognizing a few people. "It's okay, Adrian. Get a hold of yourself. It's just a place," Adrian said to herself, trying to calm her jittery nerves.

A group of three motorcycles came up behind her, their engines roaring. The leader, a man wearing black leather and a helmet with glasses revved his engine. He had long, sandy blonde hair from what she could see. Adrian came to a stop light and the motorcycles came up beside her. The leader pulled up with a tall man with a beard on her left, and the last rider on her right. She could see he was a bit overweight with gray and black curly hair. He grinned at her. Adrian quickly looked in front of her. The motorcycles took off as soon as the light turned, and Adrian froze. On the backs of their vests, was a patch. A patch that she remembered all too well. _Sons of Anarchy_. The Tellers. Jax.

Adrian sat at the light until an impatient truck honked at her. She startled and then took off, breathing heavily. She wondered if Jax had ever joined SAMCRO, the motorcycle club his father had formed. Why wouldn't he? That's all he had ever talked about. She had overheard John one day while playing in Jax's room. He hadn't wanted that for his son. She heard a few years ago that he had died in some sort of accident. Adrian wasn't sure she believed that. Probably murdered from one reason or the other and the motorcycle club was covering it up. Either way, it wasn't any of Adrian's business. There was a possibility that Jax hadn't gone down that road. Maybe he had seen what it was doing to his dad and went down a different road. She doubted it, but part of her hoped for her childhood friend.

Adrian pulled up in front of her old house. Her aunt had already cleaned it up and updated it. Josephina had gotten a settlement from St. Thomas hospital after some sort of slip up in a surgery or something like that. Adrian didn't care. She leaned back into the seat, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath. She flipped her visor down and looked in the mirror. What she saw was a beautiful woman. Long gone was the child pudge, crooked teeth, wild hair. Her skin was a lovely olive, her eyes a bright green. She had full, pink lips and pretty white teeth. Her hair was almost down to her waist in black curling locks. She was wearing a corset top that highlighted her bust that had started to form when she was twelve. She smirked. She remembered the day that Jax had asked to see her tits. She hadn't shown him, but slapped him instead. Gemma had laughed at him, sitting on their front porch with a cigarette in her hand, looking as dolled up as ever.

Adrian got out of her car, standing up straight and fixing her top. She wore skin tight jeans and black stilettos with purple skulls on them. She loved the jeans because of how well they framed her ass. She wanted Charming to know she was the little adolescent teen that left. She was a woman, she was grown up, and she was beautiful. Adrian sighed and walked to the back of her car, opening her trunk with her keys. She looked up at the house next to hers-her aunts. The Teller home. At least, that what it once was. She wasn't sure if they still lived there, but someone was. There was a blue car in the car port. No sign of a motorcycle. A knot formed in Adrian's stomach, and she realized she would be disappointed if Jax wasn't there. She had heard that Gemma was remarried, so it wasn't likely he lived there.

Adrian pulled her suitcase out from the trunk and was walking up the walkway when a woman stepped out of the house. Adrian stopped and looked at her. She was young, maybe in her early twenties. She had long blonde hair that curled. She was skinny, and looked a little strung out. The girl was digging in her bag, a cigarette hanging in her lips. She was in a rush. She glanced at Adrian once and then stopped to stare. She gave her a smug looked. Adrian returned it, not knowing really what it was for. She was probably jealous. Adrian didn't care. She turned and went to the front door. She rang the doorbell, sighing.

Josephina was a short, old lady. She was a quarter Hispanic, but looked one hundred percent. Her hair was almost silver, and she had the biggest smile Adrian had ever seen. "Oh, Adrianna! You are just so beautiful, my love! Come give Auntie a big kiss!" Josephina opened her arms wide, and Adrian leaned down to hug her. Josephina hugged her tight. She hugged her like she truly loved and cared about her. Adrian's heart throbbed. She had always wondered if her mother would have hugged her like this. She barely remembered her. She had tried to bury her memory for so long, she was basically gone. She regretted it now, but it had had to be done at the time.

"Oh, Adrianna. Come in dear. You must be exhausted driving all the way here from Texas!" Josephina said, grabbing Adrian's suitcase. Adrian tried to grab it back from her, but the little woman waved her away, hurrying inside. "So, how was the trip?" Josephina asked, leaving Adrian's bag in front of her parent's old room. "You can have the master, by the way. I don't need that big ole room." Josephina smiled and then guided Adrian into the kitchen. She had so much energy and Adrian could barely keep up. Josephina grabbed a plate off the table that was covered in cookies. "Cookie, dear?" Adrian reached for one, but Josephina sweeped it away before she could.

"Oh, you never told me about your trip!" Adrian sighed, smiling at her aunt. She sat down at the table and before she could ask, her aunt placed a Dr. Pepper in front of her with a wink. Adrian smiled and opened the can taking a sip. "Well, it was long. And boring. And I'll never do it again." Adrian let out a laugh, and Josephina joined in. "Well, I told you I would pay for your tickets, sweetie." Adrian shrugged. "Not really a fan of planes. Plus, I wanted my car." Josephina nodded, looking towards a window. "That's a nice car. Did you get it from your dad's life insurance policy?" Adrian nodded. "Yeah. Paid cash for it. It's only two years old." Josephina nodded knowingly, pushing the plate of cookies towards Adrian. She managed to grab one, nibbling on it.

Josephina began to talk about all the changes and remodeling that she had done to the house, and Adrian started to tune her out. It wasn't that she didn't find her aunt interesting; it was just that she care to hear about how she had replaced the carpet with hard wood floors and replaced all the base boards. Adrian looked out the window. She could see the Teller house. Yes, no matter who lived there, it was the Teller house. She had grown up there just as much as she had grown up in this home. That was her home as well, and it made Adrian a little mad to think someone else might be living there.

"Adrianna?"

Adrian looked back at her aunt, blinking for a moment in confusion. "Uh, yes ma'am?" Josephina gave her a look that showed she had said something important. "Do you remember that little boyfriend you had that lived next door?" Adrian's skin prickled at the mention of Jax from her aunt. "He wasn't my boyfriend," she managed to say. Josephina smiled like she knew otherwise. "Well, he's living next door still. His mama's done moved on, but he's staying there. He just got out a prison a few months ago."

Adrian looked at Josephina. "Prison?" Josephine nodded, leaning forward like someone could hear her. "I heard it was because he was running guns." Adrian gave her aunt a look. That sounded like controversial gossip, but if he was in the motorcycle club..."And he's in that motorcycle club. He's like the vice president or something." Adrian sighed, leaning back. So he had followed his father's foot steps. She just hoped it didn't end in the same way for John as it would for Jax.

The roar of a motorcycle pulling up next door had Adrian jumping to her feet and rushing to the window. She pushed the tan curtain to the side to get a better look. It was the leader of the group she had seen earlier. He was glancing around as he walked up the driveway. He had removed his helmet and Adrian felt her breath catch. It was him. It was Jax. He stopped mid-driveway to look at her car. He smiled and shook his head. Adrian hurried out the door, but wait. Why would she need to go to her car? She checked her pockets. Cell phone! Adrian smiled and calmed herself before walking outside. Josephina had looked out the window, saw Jax, smiled and went into the living room. Adrian walked down the driveway to her car, trying to pretend she didn't know Jax was there. Just as she reached the car door, Jax came up.

"Hey, beautiful. Didn't I see you earlier," Jax asked. His voice was so manly and it made Adrian's stomach clench. She looked at him, acting a little surprised. She then flashed his a smile. "Oh, yeah. You're Jax right?" Jax smiled, leaning on her car and crossing his arm. "Yeah. Do I know you?" Adrian put her hands in her jean's pockets, leaning her hips forward. "Hm, maybe. I'm Adrianna Springs." Jax stood there for a moment, looked at the house, and then looked back at her grinning. "I knew it." He then grabbed her in a hug and spun her around. "Adrian! God, I haven't seen you in so damn long!" Adrian laughed lightly, keeping her balance when he set her down. He looked her up and down, his eyes lingering on her breasts. "Damn, you grew up."

Adrian pushed her hair from her face, feeling shy for whatever reason. "Yeah, that's what happens after fourteen years." Jax nodded, still staring at her chest. "Yeah, you look...hot." Adrian blushed a bit, laughing nervously. Still the same. "You don't look too bad yourself, Jax." He looked back up at her face, still smiling. He then nodded his head towards the house. "You moving back or something? I noticed your aunt was fixing up the place. It really went to shit after you guys left." Adrian turned to the house, leaning on the car. "Yeah, she got it from my dad when he died six months ago."

"Oh, shit. Sorry to hear that." Adrian shook her head, looking down. "Nah. I hadn't seen him in a few years. He had cancer or something like that." Adrian looked at him. "My aunt asked me to come back here. My brother is MIA, so she got in touch with me. I wasn't really happy where I was at, so I figured what the fuck. Couldn't hurt anything." Jax nodded and then smiled. "Well, I'm glad your back. I missed your pretty face." Jax leaned over, kissing her cheek. Adrian turned her head, her lips meeting his. Her breath caught, and he heard it. He let his lips linger over hers for a moment, smiling. His blue eyes stared into her green. "Yeah. Really glad your back," he said, leaning back and licking his lips. Adrian smirked. "Still want to see my tits?" Jax let out a laugh and then nodded. "Yeah, maybe you could show me sometime." Adrian winked. "Maybe I could." Jax shook his head. "Yeah, you've definitely grown up." Adrian smiled, grabbed her phone, and then started to walk back up the driveway, looking over her shoulder. He was obviously watching her ass.

"We should hook up sometime. Catch up," Jax called. Adrian stopped, turning to him a little. "Yeah, we should." They smiled at each other for a few seconds, and then Jax started to walk back to his house. Adrian waited a moment before heading back inside. She closed the door and clutched her phone to her chest. "Oh my god," Adrian whispered to herself, closing her eyes. Jax had kissed her, well she had, but he had kissed her too. And he wanted to hook up. She knew what that meant, but hell. She had been wanting to sleep with Jax since her little hormones started raging. Jax was damn fine and she wanted to ravish that body. Adrian stopped herself. What the hell was she thinking? Sex was what she was thinking. It had been a little bit since she had fucked anyone, and that had just been a one-night stand.

Josephina walked up, grinning knowingly. "Was it everything you thought it was going to be," she asked. Adrian put her hands on her hips. "You were watching me? I'm not a little girl you know." Josephina laughed. "No, but I'm nosy. So?" Adrian tried to keep a straight face, but it ended up turning into a smile. "That was..."

"Hot?" Adrian's eyes widened and she scoffed. "Aunt Josephina!" Josephina smiled and walked off into the kitchen. Adrian sighed, walking over to her suitcase sitting outside her parent's old door. She opened the door and was still surprised to find that the room wasn't anything like she had remembered it. Josephina had even repainted it. Seeing the room completely changed sent mixed signals to Adrian. She was mad and hurt, but relieved and happy. She didn't know how to feel, but she knew she would just have to get over it. Besides, the master bedroom was big with it's own walk-in closet and bathroom. Her aunt had bought a beautiful, modern bedroom set just for Adrian. She smiled as she walked up to the big queen sized bed. The down blanket was black and light green. Everything was black and light green, but it all worked together.

Adrian set her suitcase on the bed and began to unpack. She hadn't brought much, but she planned to go shopping later after she was settled in. She had sold her stuff back home and still had a bit left in her account from her dad's policy. Adrian began to hang up the clothes that she could in the large closet. She looked at her couple of shirts and a few pair of jeans, and she thought it was pathetic looking in the closet. She only had two pairs of shoes: the pair she was wearing and a pair of light blue and light gray tennis shoes. She was starting to regret her decision to sell all of her clothes and belongings. However, she had left one past to return to another. Her life in Texas had been miserable. At least Charming had had some good memories. There was a mirror on the dresser, and Adrian looked at herself. She gave herself a fake smile, trying to perk herself up. As she was smiling, there was a light knock on the door. Josephina opened the door a little, grinning from ear to ear.

"Adrianna? You have company, my dear." Josephina moved back into the hallway, Jax taking her place. Adrian's stomach synched up at the sight of the biker. "Adrianna, huh?" Jax asked once Josephina left to give them some privacy. Adrian crossed her arms lightly, leaning on her dresser. "Yeah. I prefer Adrian though."

"I didn't know that," Jax said, smiling. "Adrianna is beautiful." Adrian rolled her eyes with a smile.

"What do you need, Jax?" Jax made a mock-hurt face.

"Ouch. I was just trying to say how hot you are."

Adrian smirked, cocking her eyebrow and tapping her foot. Jax walked over to the bed, sitting on the edge. "The clubhouse is having a party tonight, and I was wanting to know if you would come. You look like a dancer." Adrian was going to say yes whenever she remembered the girl leaving Jax's house. "Hm, what about your old lady?" Jax looked at her, confused for a moment. "Old lady? Oh, you must mean Wendy. Shit, she isn't my old lady. I'm letting her stay at my house right now because she's going through hard times. I stay at the clubhouse apartment mostly."

"Is that right," Adrian asked, suspicious. "Just a roommate?" Jax stood up, shaking his head. "If you're going to be like that-," he started. "No!" Adrian interrupted. "That isn't it. I was just making sure I wasn't going to have some crazy bitch with a crowbar after me for showing up with you." Jax laughed, shaking his head. "Well, I can't guarantee no cat fights, darling." Adrian laughed lightly, walking over to Jax. He put his arm around her shoulder, she put her hand on his chest, and they looked at each other smiling. Jax leaned down and pressed his lips to Adrian's, squeezing her close. Adrian was glad he was holding her because she was feeling light headed. She parted her lips slightly, and he took the bait. Their kiss deepened, their bodies shifted, and Adrian found herself facing Jax, her arms around his neck and his hands squeezing her ass.

Adrian's breath caught in her throat as Jax's large hands cupped her. He broke the kiss to chuckle roughly. "I was always wondering if you were going to get an ass." Adrian let out a breathless chuckled. She could feel Jax through his jeans, pressing against her stomach. Her uterus tightened, sending signals that it was that meat. Jax leaned in for another kiss, and Adrian stopped him. "I'm afraid if you kiss me again, we won't stop," she said, looking up at him. He studied her face for a moment. "Alright, darling." He pulled away from her, which saddened Adrian a little. "So, are you coming tonight?" Jax asked.

For a moment, Adrian forgot what he was talking about. "Oh, yeah. The party. I'll be there." Adrian threaded her thumbs through her belt loops which caused her jeans to tug down a bit. Jax noticed this. "Alright, I'll pick you up around 8:30." Adrian smiled. "Okay, then it's a date." Jax smiled, shook his head, and walked out. Adrian stood there for a moment, the feelings of his hands still on her body.

After a few minutes, Josephina knocked on the doorframe. "So, you're going out tonight?" she asked. Adrian nodded. "Yeah, I'm going to a party with Jax. I won't be home." Josephina nodded, smling. "Uhuh, I figured that much. And what are you going to wear?" Adrian looked down at herself. Yeah, it was approopriate for a biker party, but she wanted something more revealing. She was to tease Jax a little bit. Besides, shse hadn't been back in Charming for more than an hour, and she was going to hook up with her childhood friend. She had fantasized about Jax over the years. It had helped her cope with everything that had happened over the part fourteen years. She knew that Jax was probably using her for sex, but it was always satisfying to have your fantasy come true. Adrian sat down on her bed, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Well, I planned on going shopping anyways."

"You better grab something sexy. You're coming back to Charming after fourteen years. Things may have not changed much here, but you've grown into a beautiful rose, Adrianna. You need to show them Sons that you are a woman," Josephina stated proudly. Adrian smiled at her aunt. Even though she was in her late fifties, she didn't act like it. Adrian stood and walked over to Josephina, kissing her on the cheek.

"Welcome home, Adrian. Yes, this is still your home, baby girl, and always will be." Adrian smiled lovingly at her aunt. She had thought it was going to be a bad thing to return to Charming. So far, it was panning out pretty well.

_So, there's chapter 1: coming home. I hope you guys all enjoyed it. :) Please remember to review._


	2. Chapter 2: Like a Girl

_I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story. :D It definitely is motivational and makes a person feel good. I'd like to clear up that even though this story is set before SOA, it's up-to-date in time period, meaning it's 2012. Also, I shall apologize for my lengthy response time. I have had a lot of private things going on in my life, and I have not found the time nor the motivation to write. Hopefully, my updates will be more frequent._

_Rated M for everything. I also forgot to mention that all SOA characters and settings belong to Fox._

**Chapter 2**

Like a Girl

_Click. Click._ Adrian sighed as she started up her aunt's computer. "That's the next thing I replace," Josephina had said about the old computer. As the desktop booted up, Adrian's mind drifted back to Jax and their kiss. She couldn't believe how quickly they had reunited, and how intense it had been. She sighed, thinking about what had happened in the bedroom. Even though she had wanted to kiss him, she couldn't really believe that she had done it. She didn't even know Jax. Maybe it was the young Jax, the thirteen year old Jax, that she was in love with which was why she had reacted the way she had. Jax was explainable. What about Adrian?

It seemed Jax had really grown up since Adrian had left as well. She still remembered him hitting puberty and being socially awkward around girls. Except Adrian. He had always been comfortable around her and vise versa. Maybe that's why she had kissed him. She was comfortable with the young Jax, and blissfully unaware of the new Jax. Deep down, she was clinging to her memories. She needed to make new memories. She needed to get to know the new Jax. A memory of Jax making fun of Adrian by saying she was more like a boy than anything made Adrian chuckle.

"I bet he doesn't think that now," she said softly to herself. She opened the web browser, checked her bank account, and then signed out. She had enough to last her a while so she didn't need to hurry to get a job, although she planned on getting a part time somewhere. Adrian went into the kitchen to grab her keys and purse where she had left them. Josephina had left just a few minutes after Jax had left to run some errands. Adrian doubled check to make sure she had the house key and headed to her car parked out on the street. She looked over in Jax's driveway, but he had already left. Wendy's blue car was still gone as well. Adrian began to think about Jax's relationship with Wendy. As much as Adrian wanted Jax, she wasn't going to mess up a relationship. However, Wendy had to know that there isn't just one girl in a relationship when it comes to a motorcycle gang. Adrian sighed as she got into her car and drove off towards town.

_After being anxious the whole drive to Charming, it was nice to feel welcomed_, Adrian thought. She had been worried about what Charming would do to her mentally. So far, she felt great. Empowered. Sexy. How could she not? Adrian glanced to the dashboard clock. It was 12:35 pm. She had plenty of time to shop, take a shower, get dolled up, and even grab a bite to eat before Jax picked her up. Adrian pulled up to a promising boutique. Checking her phone, she saw she had one missed call from an old boyfriend in Texas. Adrian cleared out the notification, and then got out of her car. She walked up to the boutique, pausing to look at the outfits in the window. They were pretty cute. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a big black Cadillac pull up. Gemma got out of the Cadillac and headed across the street to the drug store. She was exactly the same as Adrian remembered her.

Adrian walked into the boutique and began to browse casually through the clothes. She tossed a few really cute tops over her shoulder, found the top she wanted to wear tonight, and then picked out a couple pairs of jeans. She grabbed some daisy dukes, and then she picked out a couple pairs of shoes, all assorted styles. Adrian paid for her things, put the bags in the car, and then paused at her car, leaning on the hood. She dug out her pack of cigarettes from her purse. She wasn't a heavy smoker or anything. Just something she did whenever she was bored. Lighting a cigarette, she took a long drag.. The smoke filled her lungs in a pleasant sensation. Just as she was exhaling, a very familiar female voice asked,"can I bum a smoke?" Adrian looked to her left and wasn't surprised to see Gemma standing there, a cocky smile on her face, her tits about falling out. Adrian smiled back, handing Gemma a cigarette and lighting it for her.

"Thanks, Adrian."

"You remember me," Adrian asked, still smiling.

"Of course. You look just like your mom but ten times as beautiful. What's brought you back to Charming?"

"My aunt asked me to move in with her."

"Oh yeah. She's been fixing up your old place next to Jax's right?"

Adrian nodded. "Yeah. She bought it from my dad and has been updating it."

"I saw that. Looks nice. You run into Jax yet?"

Adrian thought for a quick moment about whether or not it would be okay if she said she had already seen Jax and more than that. She finally decided that it wouldn't hurt, couldn't hurt. "Yeah. He pulled up his driveway when I first got her. It was nice seeing him again."

"Attractive little bastard, isn't he?"

Adrian couldn't decide this was a test or not, but hell. Gemma would see Adrian at the party tonight with Jax anyhow. "Yeah. He got the best out of you," Adrian said with a wink. Gemma studied her face for a moment and then leaned over to give her a hug. She cupped Adrian's face.

"It's nice to have you home, honey." She then kissed Adrian on the lips. It didn't bother Adrian one bit because she knew that was how Gemma showed true affection. Gemma smiled at Adrian and then walked off. "You should come by the garage tonight. We're having a party."

"Will do," Adrian called.

After Gemma had gotten into her Cadillac and drove off, Adrian checked her phone. Another missed called from the same ex as well as a text. Adrian. Why aren't u answering ur phone? R u alright? Call me. ;D. Adrian sighed and replied: I'm fine. I'm busy. I'll call u tomorrow or something. Adrian pressed send and then put her phone away. She decided to walk two store fronts down and get her hair done. She wanted to look amazing.

~{Later That Evening}~

Adrian turned in front of the full body mirror behind her door. She felt so...desirable. Her hair had been curled into beautiful ringlets. She had gotten her makeup done in a dark, smokey shade that really made her green eyes pop. Her top was black, leather, and barely classified as clothing. It was a tiny vest that started in the middle of her cleavage and ended maybe three inches afterwords. She was wearing some tiny shorts that just barely covered her ass. She knew she looked easy. She knew she looked slutty, but hell. She was going to a MC party. It was practically mandatory. She was wearing some fashionable boots that vaguely resembled combat boots, but were heels. She wore a silver cross that stopped just above her breasts with a match naval ring. She wore no earrings because her long hair hid them from any view.

Adrian smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Seeing herself dressed so scantily for a man she had dreamed about for years boosted her confidence, oddly enough. To have the satisfaction of having a fantasy come true was ultimate fulfillment for the time being. Adrian had been put down since leaving Charming. Her mother's death had really broken the family, and very little good times had come since. This evening seemed to be finally breaking the cycle of shitty things that Adrian dealt with on a day to day basis.

The roar of a motorcycle broke Adrian from her thoughts. Her stomach twisted up into a nervous knot, and her breath caught up into her throat. It was time for her to make her splendid appearance. She could only imagine his reaction. It was delicious. Adrian grabbed her cellphone and keys and began to head towards the front door. The motorcycle was still grumbling outside whenever Jax knocked on the door. A grin spread on Adrian's painted lips. How could it not? She felt like a child at Christmas, the door being her present to open. She suppressed herself from simply throwing the door open, but she came pretty damn close. Jax stood there, wearing the same thing he had before: a large white t-shirt, baggy jeans with frays and grease stains, and his leather cut. He had a cigarette in his mouth whenever she opened the door, and he quickly dropped the butt to stomp it out with his boot. He looked her up and down, slowly blowing the smoke out the corner of his mouth.

"Damn it," he said slowly, his eyes basically fucking her. Adrian leaned in the doorway. "You like?" she asked in a seductive purred. Jax answered with another look at her body. "Well, let's get going." He held up a simple black helmet. Adrian eyed it for a moment. "Safety first," he said with a chuckle. Adrian let out a playful sigh and took the helmet. As they walked to the bike and Adrian equipped the helmet, she could not keep herself from glancing at Jax's driveway, looking for the blue car. It was empty, and Adrian felt a small wave of satisfaction. She was Jax's girl tonight. Jax sat on the bike, buckling his helmet and Adrian climbed on. The motorcycle vibrated between her legs, adding to her libido. She let out a very soft, very subtle moan. Jax must have heard it because he let out a chuckle. Adrian decided to play it off by wrapping her arms low on his belly, just shy of his waist. He relaxed a little against her, and then began to back them out of the driveway.

"You ready?" He asked, and Adrian nodded. He then took off and Adrian squeezed him tighter. She hadn't wanted to say anything, but this was her first ride on a motorcycle. The roar of the motor and the pressure of the wind hurt her ears a little, but it was all exhilirating at the same time. Adrian leaned away from Jax, letting the wind whip in her face. Her hair flew out behind her in an ebony mane and she could only imagined how splendid it looked. Being on the motorcycle with Jax, Adrian had never felt so free. She could almost believe she could just ride forever on this bike, and it would never bother her. It was an erotic feeling in a way, tricking Adrian into a feeling of upheria. If riding the motorcycle was this amazing, she wondered what riding the biker would be like.

Once again, I apologize for the lengthy wait and short chapter. The next one will be them arriving at the party.


End file.
